Meeting Tobias Continues
by Returnedwriter
Summary: Tris and Tobias' has had it's bumps but things are getting serious. Danger and secrets lurk in the corners that threaten to bring Dauntless down. Will Tris and Tobias' love survive? Who is lying about their identity? Will there be a war? Continuation of Meeting Tobias. HERE'S TO ALL THE LOYAL FANS! All characters (accept Lisa) belong to Veronica Roth. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the second and last story of meeting Tobias. Here's a quick recap of the first story, Honest Trailers style. If you don't know what that is, look it up! SERIOUSLY! NOOOOWWW!**

**Tris and Tobias are Abnegation friends but they want to be more than friends but Tobias has to go to Dauntless so they remain friends with a kiss shared while they're still friends.**

**Tris discovers she is Divergent but chooses Dauntless where she meets an incredible hunk with a dumb name but he's hot and major in the plot so no sh*ts are given. Four who turns out to be her childhood frien and friend with whom she shared last minute kiss with before he was up and gone (kinda like the bodyguard) accept this tattooed hunk isn't f*cking the late great whitney Houston.**

**Anyway, things quickly escalate but problems arise as Four's job as an unfair instructor causes slight problems for them however, the author, too inexperienced as an author or love makes them reconcile by kissing and not taking it any further as again she is not experienced and eats food 24/7. Basically, she could end up like George R.R martin but hopefully with a bad ass book with a bad ass imp like Tyrion.**

**New comer Lisa joins the group despite Dauntless and Faction rules which the reader's never seem to question but considering she turns out to be f... SPOILER!**

**Eric, a creepy bastard with so many piercings and dumb tattoos that hipsters and emos laugh at him (behind his back of course 'cause this guy creepy) keeps stroking Tris like a cat accept without the love and affection but more with the scariness and stalking of the 'Here's johnny' bit of the Shining mixed in with the absolute 'wtf-ness' of cabin in the wood. I know, it's so frickin obvious with that movie, might as well just name the next 'Girl tripping over nothing and getting stabbed'' or 'sex crazed teens' bloodbath'. This stormy eyed monster will stalk and touch and whisper but not do much... more because again, this author is unexperienced... until now. **

**LET US BEGIN!**

**Tris POV**

I had been staring at the familiar concrete wall of the infirmary for hours. I would have guessed it was really late at night as I saw out the window behind me. Swaying branches of high trees made me shiver even if I couldn't feel the cold. A different cold had be shivering already. My body ached in so many ways and my mind was frozen. All I wanted to do was go to sleep and hopefully wake up from this nightmare. I would be Tobias' arms, warm and muscular, protecting me from dangers lurking the darkness. But what had happened wasn't a nightmare. What I had seen, experienced wasn't a nightmare. To sleep would cause a nightmare, one that even worse. I rocked gently in my infirmary bed, feeling the soft foam under me. I closed my eyes, letting the darkness take over my vision. I swayed further and further, waiting for the darkness to return into traumatic memories of the past event. I finally swung so hard I thumped onto the foam, lost of energy to sit up. My head melted into the pillow and my consciousness faded just like before.

_The pictures and colours swirled around in blurred, fuzzy images. I managed to make them out but I wished I hadn't. Tobias on the floor, blood pooled around his leg, a clean grey shirt with red running through the material like strong dye, dark rolling storm clouds in the form of eyes, a random mirror being catapulted at my face. I briefly saw the gleaming smirk of Eric's reflection as it flipped towards me. The images surrounded me like a gang, zooming faster and faster, more and more intense. They looked like blurry Tv screens making my head spin. Then, out of nowhere, a static black figure started to approach me. He was built and hard. His head was spiked and silhouettes of piercings became clear. The figure still remained unidentified as it approached me but human eyes appeared on it's 'face'. They opened to reveal clouded, cold grim eyes. Eyes that had stared into mine as the hand belonging to the same body choked me and ripped my buttons apart. Eric's eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

The infirmary door slid open and in came Christina, rapidly walking towards me in leather boots. I would have guessed she was used to the frail sight of me on an infirmary bed but her sorrowful expression proved otherwise.

She said nothing, silently sitting on the deep foam before embracing me as if she could hold me together. She was too late. I felt as if I was crumbling to pieces. This time Christian's hug was soft and gentle but I wanted her usual bear hugs. One that surrounded me with normality and friendship; any kind of pain to distract me from the pain I felt then. Christian sat back at the side of my bed, smiling sadly.

"You've been here so many times it must be like a second home." My mouth twitched up in an attempt of a smile. We both knew it was half-assed. "Tris, I was so scared, I thought you were finally done," she was tearing up. "I thought you hadn't made it. I was so godamn scared Tris." Her eyes watered but not one tear fell. She was Dauntless now, tears where only for the ones who actually died. "Who did this to you? Please, tell me."

My throat went dry. The swirling dream overtook my mind, Eric's piercing eyes raking through my bruising body.

"Chris..." I stopped at the sound of my croaked voice. Clearing my painful dry throat, I tried again. "Chrissy... I ... I'm not strong enough." It was as if the rising lump in my throat blocked any words from escaping.

"I get it."

I touched her shoulder before bringing her into the tightest hug I could do despite my aching body. Chrissy got the message, wrapping me in a bear hug that would have crushed my muscles into my bones. I wanted it, it was distracting. But it only lasted for a minute. Christiana must have heard my slight wince from the sharp aches.

We sat in a dull silence as automatic machines beeped pathetically.

"So our Mr and Mrs Pedrad are still crazy about each other. They had a small argument but quickly made up with kisses and god knows what! Will's fine, just training with the other initiates and talking about instructors, we were suppose to move on to the next stage of initiation..." Christina babbled. I was grateful, the still atmosphere allowed my mind to think and remember. I did not want that. "Training had been delayed for some days. There was a major disruption because of what happened to Four."

Until that point I had sat, indulging in Christina's updates on Dauntless life. Her voice was almost soothing, it made me feel safe and distracted. The word "Four" was like a shake from a dream. Like a casual realisation that stabbed me with panic. My heart sped and anxiety coursed through my blood as I sat up abruptly.

I literally jumped out of the infirmary bed, my numb soles slapping against the chilled concrete floor. I sprinted to the infirmary door despite my rubber legs. The cream coloured door slid open but it couldn't have opened fast enough. I obviously had not thought through what I was doing. All I could think about was deep blue eyes, as deep as wells. I needed to find him, I had to.

A long corridor stretched in front of me ending in a giant glass map. It had multiple silver lines crisscrossing over each other pointing to words I had not time to read. '_Tobias, Tobias, Tobias.' _It was all my mind could think off. I scanned the glass frame, looking for any word remotely relatable. Check up Unit, Pharmacy, Theatre, Maternity Ward, ICU. My heart jumped at ICU. It was the only place he could be. I traced the zigzag line rapidly, losing my way impatiently.

"Tris,Tris! Wait!" Shouted a voice but I was already darting to the left stairway. I needed to find him.

I padded up the cage stairs, feeling a slight burn in my thighs. It didn't matter. I was filled with intensity that threatened to spill out of me like boiling water. I wanted to scream his name, hear his husky voice automatically calm my speeding heart. But I had to find him first.

I reached the first ground in less than a minute. 'THEATRE' it said in giant silver letters. I burst through the door before being halted by a busy hallway. Dauntless volunteers and a few blue suited people buzzed around rushing in and out of doors.

"He needs more blood, we're losing him!" Shouted one man._ 'Tobias' _my heart pulsed.

"Which patient?" asked an older woman in tight, leather vest.

"Patient 54, he has a broken skull from a Chasm jump." My sigh of relief was like a cooling device on my sweaty forehead.

I struggled past the packed workers, trying to make it to the next platform.

"GET THE PILL NOW, SHE'S DYING!" Demanded a voice.

"Heart beat raising by 2, 4, 6," said another.

"Quick! She's not breathing!"

I could feel the air, warm with raised body heat and panic. The intensity of the Theatre was enough to make any person nervous which was the last things I needed. I dodged through the crowd, bounding to the exit.

"Tris! Wait!" called a faint voice. It was drowned out by the manic demanding of the workers.

I sprinted up to the next platform, a self created breeze blowing of the humidity of the packed theatre. I had skipped Maternity after hearing the scream of a labouring Dauntless woman and a grizzly slap. I was approaching ICU. I skipped two stairs at a time like an excited child. I was getting close to him as my heart jerked me forward with it powerful pounding.

ICU was much quieter. There was a minimum of people and the loudest noise was the even hum of a heart monitor. The beds seemed as though they were of wires lacing around the patients into multiple machines. I wasn't Erudite but I could tell which was the heart monitor. My heart quietened rapidly, making me breathless as I padded silently around the beds. I looked at each face carefully so I didn't miss _his_. I came across a young boy with bright red hair and a bruised arm, an older woman with an eye patch and a man who looked like Tobias but with jet black hair and slightly tanned skin. I had nearly made it to the end of the room and I still hadn't found Tobias. I was starting to panic, my heart pounding again.

_'What if I don't find him'_

_What if he isn't here'_

_'Maybe I'm too late'_

_'__Did Eric kill him'_

_'I fucking hate him'_

_'Tobias please'_

_'__Where are you'_

_'I NEED YOU'_

_I NEED YOU'_

_'I NEED YOU'_

"I need you," I sobbed as a giant lump rose in my throat and stinging tears fell from my eyes. I wanted to scream out of frustration. I wanted to curse Eric to hell, where he belonged. I wanted Tobias. I needed him.

Finally, I had come to the last two beds. Blinded by tears, I peered at the first, nearly all hope lost. This face was almost lifeless but I could see the struggle of eyes behind them. It was as if an internal battle was taking place. Outside, in the real world, the ICU was quiet and slightly humid. Not one sound could be heard accept from relaxed breathing and wiring machines but the person on the bed didn't know. I looked closer at the person, their face surrounded by wires. He looked fierce from what I could make out, he wasn't giving in to the relaxing state of the other patients. He... gasped loudly causing me to jump backwards. He had deep blue eyes, as deep as wells.


	3. WARNING NOT A CHAPTER BUT IMPORTANT

**Bonjour! **

**Hola!**

**And hi fellow fanfictioners. Now I guess that most of you are annoyed with my cliff-hangers and long periods of writing but writer's block is still a serious writer's disease. Please donate now.**

**Anyhow, I am informing my loyal readers of good news (very good, a gift of some sort) and bad news (the groaning type.) **

**So here's the bad news first.**

**I am on my way to holiday! Yes, I am jetting off from the disappointing british weather to the hot countries of Africa! Cue Toto song! This means that I most likely won't have access to wifi thus I will not be able to write. Now you may say, well I can wait for a week or two,**

**Well, here's some even worse news.**

**Africa will be my home for the next 6 weeks!**

**Yaaaaaahhh! No, no one? Ok**

**But yes, this story will be barren for six weeks, BOOOO!**

**Now, I bet you would like to hear some GOOD news**

**I am currently working on the next 3 or 4 chapters to make up for the lost work. They would be published immediately after I come back as in I will fight the jet lag, conquer the airplane food and sharkeisha-slap the popping in my ears away to deliver those chapters, cross my heart. Also, ****I might be able to fit a short chapter in for the next 2 hours and couple of minutes as I will be leaving iiiiiiinnnnnnnn... that time! Cross your fingers and wish hard.**

**Further more, I would love to thank all who have been reading my story and have looked past the mistakes (yes, I do know Tris' mum is called Natalie and its CAndor not COndor). I also want to thank you for those who have helped through my writer's block and have offered to help my writer's block (shout out to guest sarah88 (my name!) Please do continue to write reviews with gentleness honesty and suggestions and I will hopefully be posting another chapter in an hour. **

**SEE ya friends ;P**


End file.
